1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnections for multiple-stacked printed circuit boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector with compliant leads for multiple-stacked printed circuit boards.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the manufacture of printed circuit boards and similar electrical devices, it is desirable to make connections to the device and between devices. One technique for making this connection is to employ pins which are mechanically and sometimes electrically connected to the devices.
In the design of complicated electronic components, it is not uncommon to arrange circuit boards and other like devices in stacked relation with numerous electrical connections being made between the different boards. Typically this is done by providing a first circuit board with pins of either compliant or non-compliant types, moving a second circuit board into position such that the pins projecting from the first circuit board engage corresponding positions in the second circuit board, and then soldering the pins to the second circuit board to lock them in place.
The above prior art design is adequate for standard commercial uses, but is not suitable for certain environments. For example, military and space environments may subject the solder joints to extreme temperatures, pressures (or vacuum) and/or mechanical shock. The solder joints between the pins and the boards may begin to crack and break under the continued stress of such intense military and/or space applications, and therefore do not provide a reliable connection for all environments.